Recently, a transparent electrode is required to be formed on an effective screen portion in an electronic device such as a display, a touch panel, or the like. To this end, a transparent conductive film formed of materials such as ITO, ZnO, or the like is used as an electrode, but the transparent conductive film has a problem in that conductivity is low. To improve the problem, attempts are being made to form an auxiliary electrode constituted by a metal pattern on a transparent conductive film electrode for the purpose of enhancing conductivity.